


Turn Around is Fair Play

by firewolfsg



Series: Devil's Temptation AU [4]
Category: Resident Evil 4 - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krauser meets with the change in situations head on and adapts to it.</p><p>Story specific spoilers - Chapter 5-3, AU scenes presented</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around is Fair Play

Jack Krauser walked determinedly down the hall towards Saddler's living quarters. He was sick and tired of waiting for the man to turn up where he was needed at strategy meetings. If Jack knew he would be signing on to long days of sitting around old monks chanting a load of nonsense, while waiting for the leader of the whole demented bunch to issue orders and make plans for the 'conquest' of the United States, he would have told Wesker to take a hike.

As it was, he had looked in on the president's daughter and would admit, if only to himself, that he was having second thoughts on the progress of Saddler's plans which would soon see her returning to the United States along with a syringe of a special Plagas for daddy. Saddler's plans weren't supposed to get that far. So just where the hell was Kennedy?

That question was, unfortunately, going to be answered way too soon for Jack's tastes when he barged into Saddler's living room suite. The scene Jack walked into almost caused him to slam himself back against the wall beside the door. Of all the ways he thought he'd meet Leon S. Kennedy again, this was the last thing Jack expected. And the sight was causing all the blood to rush to his groin.

All Jack could focus on was the long brown cock sawing in and out of Leon's white ass as Saddler pounded into him from the back while the man knelt on hands and knees on the couch. Saddler had looked up at his entrance, the reprimand frozen on his lips when he saw the American's expression. He had grinned at Jack then pulled Leon up to have him seated on his lap so that he could play with his cock, and nipple rings before the other American.

Jack couldn't have made himself leave for all the money in the world. How Leon looked… it was-- familiar and was bringing back too many painful memories. Almost a life time ago, he had once had sex with Leon in front of a mirror. Had the smaller man straddling his lap and seated on his cock as he played with Leon's nipple rings and cock just like Saddler was doing now.

'Wait? Nipple rings?!' Jack's libido went through the roof as the ornaments registered to his suddenly numbed mind.

"What do you want, American traitor? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Leon's head snapped up to look towards the door, a blush suffusing his face as he was suddenly aware of the scrutiny by the intruder. "Krauser?" Jack could well hear the shock and anger behind the growl. "You-- You're the one who kidnapped Ashley!"

Before Jack could put together a response, Saddler turned Leon's face towards him and captured his lips in a kiss. Jack watched silently bristling as all the tension that had built up in Leon's body, on his discovery of their audience, melted away to leave the man limp and purring in his master's embrace. "Yes, that may be true, my intuitive little pet." Saddler murmured against Leon's lips, making Jack squirm in quiet outrage and jealousy. "But put that all behind you. It is no longer of your concern, pet."

"But-- Ash-- y-- yes, master..." A couple of tears escaped Leon's eyes as he stared up at the yellow-gold eyes which looked upon him with affection.

Jack clamped down hard on his emotions. Now was not the time to have a fit because he was watching a former lover acting submissive and being fucked by a man he would prefer to see dead. It was all too clear to him that Leon had been infected by a new Plagas; one that made him a sexual pet to Saddler. It looked like the bitch in the red dress was going to have to come up with another plan to get their hands on the sample. And for getting the president's daughter out of here and safely back to daddy.

"Well, American traitor?

Jack sometimes wondered if Saddler knew how cutting the title he used felt to him. "You were missed at the meeting." He growled sullenly.

"I had better things to do." Saddler licked the tears from Leon's cheeks suggestively. "I imagine you would understand too, if you've ever had a taste of this former American agent."

Jack silently gritted against the tightness of his pants as his traitorous mind conjured up memories of the many times he had had sex with Leon when they had been in training together. Two years later, he still regretted the cowardly way he had terminated their relationship after feeling that the man had gotten too close. Wesker's conveniently arranged helicopter crash had allowed him to escape quickly without having to deal with the fallout of a break up.

"Are you offering?" Jack arched an eyebrow as nonchalantly as he could, thankful that his voice did not crack and betray his inner emotions.

"You are asking for rewards you have not yet earned, Krauser." Saddler laughed as he resumed lifting and bucking his hips against Leon's buttocks, making the smaller man moan and writhe on his perch. "Ask again when you have done something worthy to be awarded time with my pet."

Taking that as dismissal, Jack beat a hasty retreat before he did something to give himself away. Damn! Just how had the situation deteriorated to this state?!

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kennedy's been compromised."

As unpalatable as the situation was, Jack still took some pleasure in seeing Ada Wong lose her cool over Leon. He had heard from the man himself about the crush he had had on her when they met on his first day as a cop in Raccoon City some six years earlier. When Wesker introduced them, Jack couldn't stop himself from being jealous and hostile of her despite the fact that his arranged, forceful break up with Leon relinquished any right he had to feel possessive of the younger man. Watching her now though, Jack couldn't help but think she still had a soft spot for Leon. However he was also well aware that she'd deny it till she was blue in the face if anyone tried to confront her about it.

"And the sample?"

"Saddler's got it. He may have sniffed out our game."

"Perfect. It seems Luis Sera's back in his pocket too." Ada huffed in frustration as she pulled a hand through her short hair. "Can we free Leon to finish his mission?"

Jack shook his head as he recalled the red tinged blue eyes of the man in question. "Unlikely. Looks as if he's been infected by a new Plagas. One that he can't fight."

Ada narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "He's seen you."

A harsh laugh escaped Jack's lips before he could hold it back. "Could say that. Got an eye full myself. Believe me, he had a better attention span when I knew him than what he displayed with Saddler screwing him."

The Asian American's eyes widened at his words then narrowed slightly as she looked at him shrewdly. "Knew him *very* well before you joined Wesker, did you?"

Jack growled at her, refusing to be baited. "Just so we understand each other clearly, I don't trust you, nor does Wesker. If you try to do anything clever I will kill you."

"Is that so? You know, I met Wesker long before you." Jack was sure that she smiled at him in certain ways knowing that it infuriated him.

"We'll see soon enough if you did."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"Heh."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Been a long time, 'comrade'." Jack stayed very still to hear the purr in his ear as the sharp point of a knife lightly scratched his Adam's apple, while his knife arm was immobilised just as they had been taught back in the training camp.

"Kennedy." Shit! This was his god damn 'office.' He had deliberately left documents scattered about the floor and he hadn't heard so much as a crinkle of paper to warn of the other man's approach. Whatever this Plagas was, there must have been an assassin talent worked into it as well. Or… had Kennedy become that good?

"Two years ago, they told me you died in a helicopter crash." A moist tongue licked around and into Jack's ear, sending his blood rushing to his groin. "Were you such a coward you needed to fake your death to break up with me?"

"It wasn't like that." Jack protested carefully, being very mindful of the knife tracing the contours of his Adam's apple. "I swear--"

"Like you didn't turn traitor? Handing our President's daughter to these people?" The knife bit into his skin enough to draw a drop of blood. "Enlighten me, *Jack.* Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now and eliminate a traitor to the American people."

"She's just a pawn in the game, Kennedy. I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American."

"You got her involved, just for that?" Krauser winced slightly at the volume of the growl in his ear. "And are you really? An American?"

"Damn it, Leon. You know me!"

"'Knew,' Jack. I thought I knew you."

"And I know you enough to say you won't kill me in cold blood."

Jack could feel the blood freeze in his body to hear the soft laughter in his ear. "You're assuming the Plagas won't override most of my personality."

"And which personality is in control right now?" Jack's mind worked furiously, trying to work out what he could say to have Leon move the knife away and let him go. "Saddler's fuck toy… or the American Agent?"

"Either would have sufficient reasons to kill you, Jack."

"Not if one believes I can arrange to get Ashley Graham away safely." Jack told him earnestly. "We'd never let the first daughter return to infect the President. My mission here was to get the sample that Saddler developed."

It was the right thing to say. The knife moved away from Jack's throat and his arm was released. He heard Leon take a few steps back, allowing him to turn around to face the smaller man.

Jack tried not to show his appreciation too openly to see Leon dressed in a pair of skin-tight, gold trimmed, red leather pants. It was obvious to anyone who wanted to study the cling of those pants that he wore no underwear under the red leather. Saddler evidently wanted Leon to be easily accessible to him at all times. Though Leon's earlobes were pierced and adorned with gems, Saddler had thankfully left his face untouched by makeup, attesting to the cult leader's sense in not trying to feminise or disguise Leon's masculine attractiveness.

Jack took in the richly jewelled collar that graced Leon's throat and registered the black knife holster that was strapped framing his bare chest. Fingerless black gloves covered Leon's hands and soft, black, calf-high boots adorned his feet to finish off the ensemble. As lovely as the entire package was though, it was truly the richly bejewelled nipple rings, with glittering gold chains leading from them to the jewel studded collar, which arrested Jack's attention. They were a good enough distraction that he initially didn't register the man speaking to him.

"Krauser!"

"Eh? Oh, sorry." Jack gave him a lecherous grin. "Can't fault a man for looking?"

Leon glared at him while he slipped the knife back into its holster. "The sample, heh? I've seen it. I could arrange to get my hands on it."

Jack narrowed his eyes at Leon as he rubbed at the nick on his throat. "You want something for it."

"You got that right." Leon lifted his chin as he stared Jack in the eye. "I'll get it for you. But you'll have to kill me to take it from me."

"The hell?!" Jack's eyes widened at the proclamation.

"Limits, Krauser." Leon gritted as he clenched his hands and shivered as if he was engaged in an internal battle. "The Plagas won't let me betray Saddler."

The light went on in Jack's head. "But if I *take* the sample from you."

"Catch on quick." A ghost of a smile crossed Leon's lips. "Promise me, Jack. You're going to give me a promise, which you'll not break this time, that you'll kill me when you take that sample."

"Leo--"

"Promise me!" Leon waved a finger at his nose.

"What if we can get it out of you?!" Jack grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips so that he could kiss Leon's palm.

"It's already near full maturity. You *don't* understand how much effort it's taking me, to make sure I don't go running to Saddler right now to tell him everything we've just talked about." Leon snarled at him as he snatched his hand away. "When you try and get the sample from me, I'm going to attack you with full Plagas backed strength and speed. There'll be *no* time for niceties, Krauser!"

There was nothing else to say. Jack wondered why he was protesting so much anyway. If Leon had not been captured and infected, and had instead been continuing with his mission, Jack would not have cared. He would have been hunting Leon down to ensure he didn't lose Saddler's trust so that he could get his hands on the sample.

"Your country would be proud of you, Leon." Jack told him quietly.

"I'll only have a knife." Leon warned him softly as he turned away. "Saddler's not yet ready to trust me with a gun, much less any of the armament I collected since my arrival."

"That doesn't mean it'll be a piece of cake to take you down." Jack snorted, gratified to be able to draw a tiny smile from the other man. "We've sparred before. And I'd bet you've improved a whole lot since."

"Had to be the best for this post, didn't I?" Leon told him bitterly before reaching for the door, not noticing that Jack had been stealthily following and moving closer to intercept him.

He slammed the smaller man against the door before Leon realised his intention, trapping him against the ornate surface and his hard muscled body. "I knew you had it in you, comrade." Jack purred into his captive's ear. "And now that we've got that squared away…"

Leon pushed against him, trying to slip free of his encompassing trap and failing to as Jack moulded his body against the smaller man's back. "Get off me, Krauser."

The hiss of warning went unheeded as Jack moved instead to fit his straining cock into the cleft of Leon's ass. "Why should I? You must not know me as well as you thought you did if you expected me to let you go without fucking your brains out. *Especially* after the way you flaunted your body in front of me like you did today."

"I'm warning you, Kra--"

"Are you really? And who's speaking here, Baby?" He deliberately used the pet name he had once teased Leon with a long time ago when they were lovers. "Is it Saddler's sex puppet talking, or the real you? We could stop wasting time and get reacquainted instead."

"Reacquainted?! After you--" Jack chuckled softly to himself to hear Leon snarling at him like an offended cat. "You bastard! I can't believe I--"

"You cried for me?" Jack started nibbling behind Leon's ear, knowing all the places he needed to reach to pull a response out of the smaller man. He could feel Leon trembling against him as he ruthlessly attacked what accessible erogenous spots he could get at.

"Get--!"

"Do you want me to stop because your *master* says you're his alone?" Jack breathed into Leon's ear as his hand started to flick and play with one of his nipple rings. "Remember how we used to duck into the equipment shed for a 3 minute fuck? Drive ol' Kojack crazy 'cause he could smell the sex but could never catch us."

Jack knew that he had Leon right where he wanted him when the smaller man stopped struggling. "Saddler would kill you."

"Ooo, a jealous master…" Jack licked Leon behind his ear and breathed on the wet spot he left behind, making the man shiver in his arms. "Who says he has to know?

"You're already wet right now, aren't you? Got his come leaking out of you to remind you of who you belong to." Jack could feel the heat of Leon's face as he blushed and growled to hear him state the obvious.

"Who's going to be able to tell if you take an extra load or two up your ass?" Jack thrust his hips against Leon's ass a bit more urgently. "Whadda you say, Baby? For old time's sakes and for you to thumb your nose at the asshole without him realising it?"

"Don't call me 'Baby'." Leon snarled at him from between gritted teeth.

That was Jack's cue for him to know that Leon was receptive. He quickly pulled the smaller man away from the door and turned his face towards him so that he could devour his lips. Jack's hands worked feverishly to peel Leon out of his leather pants, pushing the skin hugging fabric down slim hips and over pert buttocks to expose the region he was interested in.

Jack didn't even bother unbuckling his pants. He just unzipped to free his raging cock from its confines and plunged in hard and fast, swallowing Leon's scream at his sudden entrance. From the way the man was guiding his hands to play with his own cock and the nipple rings though, Jack was confident that he hadn't hurt Leon with the quick intrusion. His guess that Saddler's recent use had sufficiently stretched and lubricated the man for him to take advantage of it was right on the money.

Their first coupling was hard, fast and animalistic with Jack carefully catching Leon's release in his hand, and then making him lick it clean while he finished emptying his first load into the smaller man's ass. As soon as he was finished, Jack had immediately lifted Leon off his feet and quickly carried him across the room to deposit him on a desk that he'd hastily swept clean. Without bothering to drag Leon's pants much further down his thighs, Jack hooked Leon's legs over a shoulder and rammed his cock back into the inviting hole. This time Leon bit on the palm of his hand to muffle his own scream.

Even as his hips hammered against Leon's buttocks, Jack gently took his lover's hand to kiss and lick at the bite mark Leon had left on the palm. Jack's other hand played alternately with Leon's cock and the nipple rings, teasing and tormenting his lover with his light touches until the man came again, splattering his seed over his chest and stomach. Jack was only too happy to lean closer to lick it off, before he gave attention to his own release and increased his hard driving pace to eventually shoot his second load deep into his lover's ass.

If Leon thought they were done, Jack was quick to correct him as he removed his boots and dragged the red leather pants off his legs. "So?" The smaller man smirked as Jack dropped his pants on the floor and worked on removing his own clothes. "You missed me much?"

Jack's jaw hardened as he gripped Leon's ankles to spread his legs and pushed his still hard cock into the warm, wet clasp again. "Shut up."

Leon gasped as Jack swiftly thrust in balls deep. "Bastard."

"And don't you forget it." Then Jack blocked anything else Leon might have said with the judicious use of his mouth and tongue.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack stared at the red leather clad ass regretfully as Leon leaned on the door, ready to leave. They had managed four rounds before they were both all fucked out. However, it wasn't near enough for Jack. He had had to force himself to refrain from biting and marking Leon like he so wanted to do. After all, they couldn't let Saddler discover a hickey he did not make. If Jack wanted to have a repeat of this, he had to prove to Leon that he could be discrete.

"Meet me tomorrow." Jack demanded of him softly. "Let me know how you make out."

"Tomorrow…" Leon nodded without looking at him.

"Morning, if you can make it."

"Saddler will be on the mainland in the morning." Leon gave his agreement. "He's looking over defences in case America sends in more agents.

"I'll see you at the rose corridor; There shouldn't be very much traffic that way."

Jack held back his smirk, wondering whether Leon realised that his suggestion of a meeting place was near a guest wing where there would be several convenient beds he could drag the smaller man over to use. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Leon slipped out of the room without another word, leaving Jack alone in the carnage of his 'office'. Jack took a long, deep breath and let it out again, his sense of relief was almost palpable. "You forgot, Leon. You didn't make me promise to kill you.

"And I'll find a way to get that fucking bug out of you if I have to knock you down and drag you through half the castle on your ass." He growled to himself. "I'm not letting that asshole, Saddler, keep you. Not when you're mine!"

Jack ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the mess surrounding him, wondering if he should bother picking it up. If Leon was getting the sample for him, Jack didn't have to waste anymore time staying in Saddler's good graces. He wondered if he should, maybe, go rescue the president's daughter himself. Wouldn't that be a laugh? Yeah, right. What a turn around? He'd have a fun time trying to get the girl to trust him when he was the one to embroil her in the tangle in the first place.

In any case, Jack knew he'd better touch base with the bitch. Maybe she had some further developments up her alley with Luis Sera. Maybe the researcher would know how to safely remove the Plagas from Leon and the Graham girl. They certainly needed all the help they could get and *fast*, if they wanted to get the Plagas out of Kennedy before it matured.

~Owari~


End file.
